Will You Be Mine
by luckyleafs
Summary: Amy Rose is a girl who's had a crush on Sonic ever since she heard of him. One fateful Valentine's Day, she spots Princess Sally and Sonic on a date, and stumbles into Shadow the Hedgehog's arms. What will become of this day? One-shot.


**So, this is my attempt at writing fiction about something I know nothing about. *shrugs* Oh well; a happy belated Valentine's Day to you too :P**

Valentine's Day. Valentine's Day. Oh, what a wonderful day it was! Amy couldn't be happier–if only Sonic the Hedgehog would ask her out on a date; even marry her! Alas, these were only hopes and dreams, for when did Sonic ever reciprocate these feelings? Well, she supposed, he would probably at least go out on a date. He had missed the last ten that he'd promised to attend, and he owed her, big time. Where was her hero, anyway?

"Oof!" Amy cried as her groceries, and more importantly, her gift for Sonic, fell to the ground. She managed to catch the gift before it touched the dirty sidewalk–good, it was still warm. With a backwards glare at the passerby who had bumped so rudely past her, she began to pick up the rest of her goods. She began to hum as she began to walk to Tails' house (Sonic usually crashed there, literally). She stopped when she spotted a certain blue hedgehog with a certain princess through the frosted glass windows of La Crème.

The blue hedgehog's left arm was spread lazily around the red seat he was sitting in. He was talking to a female squirrel, who was giggling lightly. Amy's heart fluttered; hadn't they broken up? She glanced half-heartedly at the present she was going to give Sonic. Shaking her head, she hurried away, not realising that she had dropped the present for Sonic.

A cold chili-dog wrapped in a pretty pink ribbon lay abandoned on the streets of Station Square.

Sonic dropped his voice to a low murmur. "Was that Amy?"

Sally nodded. "Let's hope she didn't…"

Her feelings in a maelstrom, Amy Rose ran aimlessly through the streets of Station Square, ignoring the strange looks passersby were giving her. It didn't matter anyway; her crush had rejected her, and she knew there was nobody else who would be able to give her that kind of happiness… the kind that Sonic gave her.

She didn't notice that she ran right into a certain hedgehog, until a gruff, yet at the same time velvety voice interrupted her thoughts.  
>"Watch it!" snarled the hedgehog.<p>

Amy looked up and saw cold red eyes glaring at her. "Oh… just Shadow…"

The hedgehog muttered, "Ohh, I'm 'just Shadow…'" before noticing Amy's tear-streaked face. In normal circumstances, he could have cared less, but Amy was… well, she was the optimist of the rebellion against Dr. Robotnik, or as Sonic called him, Dr. Eggman. It seemed somewhat wrong that Amy was crying. Plus… she had helped him realise the true promise he had made to Maria.

"D...don't you have someone special to go to, Shadow?" Amy sniffled.

"Pah, I don't have time for things like that."  
>Amy suddenly glared at Shadow. "Don't you say that! Love is the most wonderful thing in the world; judging by how you talk of Maria, I bet she'd have said so, too!"<p>

Shadow stiffened. "Don't you dare talk of Maria like that!"  
>Amy frowned and turned her back away. "I'm fine, Shadow! Just go away, I have to do something special for Sonic!"<p>

Shadow contemplated. Judging by how… yes, it seemed that was it. "Sonic rejected you?"

"Well… not exactly…"

"Then what are you so sad about?" Shadow huffed. "Look, I have better things to do than talk with you, so if you will excuse me–actually, I'll excuse myself –"

"Shadow… can I stay at yours?"  
>Shadow sighed. "You have your own place."<p>

"I don't feel good."

The black hedgehog was about to retort that he could care less about what the girl felt, but bit the words back before they escaped from his mouth. Amy reminded him too much of Maria. "Fine…" he relented.

Amy suddenly hugged Shadow.

Amy was lounging on an ugly beige sofa. She watched Shadow's back as he cooked some dinner; he was surprisingly good at it. If you counted making burnt, unidentifiable objects good, anyway. She held her tongue, though, because she didn't much like the idea of overstepping her bounds.

Silence. Shadow rolled his eyes, but admittedly he was concerned. He wondered what his teammates would have to say about this incident if they were here. Somehow, even Omega managed to find a date. He wasn't sure what this "Metal Rosy" could possibly find in the destruction-loving robot, but he didn't care too much.

"Shadow… d'you wanna go to La Crème?"

Shadow turned slowly to Amy. "What?"  
>"Heh heh… since it is Valentine's Day an' all…"<br>"Fine" came the curt reply. Amy shot up like an arrow, though in all fairness, one normally did not expect such an answer to an equally outlandish question from Shadow the Hedgehog. "For real?"

"I don't say things unless I mean them," Shadow growled, already regretting his decision.

Amy squealed and barely stopped herself from jumping up and hugging Shadow; the feeling wasn't nearly as good as her dreams about her and Sonic's imaginary date, but she was thankful for any kind of chance at happiness! She barely recognised her own voice the past few hours. Instead, she settled for thanking Shadow over and over, an action which he blatantly ignored after the first three times she'd said it.

The two hedgehogs were walking to La Crème; Shadow stiffly avoiding Amy's outstretched hand. For the most part, it was spent in silence with the occasional Amy's goofy giggles.

At last they reached the window of La Crème, the same spot where Amy had spotted Sally and Sonic earlier. The pink hedgehog silently chastised herself for falling apart like _that_ in front of the grumpiest hedgehog in possibly the entire universe, and then reminded herself that he wasn't too bad. Only when he was having a major identity crisis – yep, she giggled to herself.

Only her giggles stopped when she spotted Sally and Sonic, both of whom were still inside. There seemed to be some tension between them, as both were red-faced.

"I'm alright," she said to no one in particular. Shadow paid her no attention save for a raised eye ridge. Apprehensively she and Shadow entered La Crème, and she did her best to avoid catching Sonic and Sally's gaze.

A loud screech of a chair interrupted her thoughts.

"You," screamed Sally, "are the most infuriating hedgehog I have ever known, Sonic Maurice Hedgehog!"

"Sal, I –"

"NO, Sonic! We are DONE!"

Sally stormed out of La Crème, ignoring the disturbed looks the other customers were giving her. She was almost stopped by a waiter, but she shoved right past him. In fact, she hardly noticed that she had nearly knocked down Amy and Shadow.

"SONIC!"

Amy left Shadow and bounded up to her hero, nearly flattening him in the process. Wisely the waiter decided not to disturb the lovers.

"A…Amy?"

Amy crumpled into tears in Sonic's arms. Alarmed, Sonic patted her back.

"I just–I… Sonic, it's Valentine's Day!"

"Wha… oh. Oh. So this is what it's about, huh?" Sonic pulled Amy back so that she was looking at him, eye to eye. "Amy, it's true that Sal and I were going on a date, but it's not that kind."

Amy peered up at Sonic questioningly.

"So… are you saying you'll date me?"

Sonic looked slightly panicked, but shrugged lightly. "Err, we'll see about later… but now is a good time… I guess."

Amy had the happiest look on her face. Sonic smiled.

"Will you be my valentine, Sonic?"

Shadow had quietly sneaked out, hoping that Amy wouldn't notice. He watched the windows.

_I'm honestly surprised that the Faker hasn't run away yet._

"That wasn't too bad, now was it?"

Shadow didn't need to turn to see who it was, though he did anyway. He shrugged lightly.

"It wasn't too bad…"

"You're just saying that," Sally giggled. "Happy Valentine's Day, Shadow."

Shadow had a faraway look in his eyes, but they cleared up quickly. "Maria… used to love Valentine's Day…"


End file.
